dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Weaver
The universe is comprised of a number of things. Body, Mind and Spirit being the principal three. They weave together to form a the tapestry that is the universe around us. There are many who accept this as it is. You are not one of them, and instead utilize this very fabric of the universe to bend things to your will. Path Features: Weave of Body (level 21): Whenever you deal damage to an enemy, you tie yourself to them for a number of rounds equal to your Tier. Any attack that does not include you has a -1 to-hit penalty for each other creature that would be hit. This may only affect 1 enemy at a time. Weave of Mind (level 25): Whenever you are struck by an enemy, you tie your mind with theirs, learning what's coming next. For the next Tier rounds, you gain DR equal to your Mind against that enemy. This may only affect 1 enemy at a time. Weave of Soul (level 29): Whenever you spend a Power Surge, all allies in Burst 2 gain temporary hit points equal to your Spirit*2. These temporary HP do not stack with any pre-existing Temporary HP. Whenever you spend a Healing Surge, all allies in Burst 2 regain HP equal to your Tier*4. Weaver Powers Level 21 At-Will powers Soul Shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 7 Target: One creature Attack: Spirit vs Resolve Hit: 3K + Spirit damage. Weaving Strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage, and one ally gains Temporary HP equal to your Spirit that last for 1 round. Level 21 encounter powers Mental Thrust Encounter ✦ Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: Two Creatures in Range Attack: Mind vs Repulse Hit: 4K + Intelligence damage. Special: If both attacks hit, the two Creatures are forced adjacent, taking the shortest path that does not provoke. Spirit Wave Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 8 Target: All Creatures in Line Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4K + Spirit damage to all enemies in the line. All allies in the line recover 10 HP for each enemy hit in the attack. Level 24 Utility powers Soul Shield Encounter ✦ Martial Move Action Ranged 5 Effect: One ally in range spends a healing surge, but instead of regaining the HP, the ally gains the HP as temporary HP. Mind Supremacy Daily ✦ Martial, Psychic, Domination Minor Action Ranged 4 Effect: If your Mind is higher than your target, you gain advantage over them for 4 rounds. Body Guard Encounter ✦ Martial Immediate Reaction Burst 2 Trigger: An enemy uses a Burst or Blast-ranged attack with you in its attack radius. Effect: All squares within Burst 2 are unaffected- half of the damage that would have hit your allies is dealt to you instead. Level 26 Daily powers Weave the Body Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5P + strength damage. An enemy struck by this is Weakened for 2 rounds, and one ally you can see gains damage equal to your PUB value on their next attack. Miss: Half damage, one ally you can see gains +3 damage on their next attack. Weave the Mind Daily ✦ Martial, Psychic, Illusion Standard Action Burst 5 Target: All Creatures in range Attack: Intelligence vs Resolve Hit: 3K + Intelligence damage. Enemies hit by this attack are Blind for 1 round. Allies in the radius gain a +3 Circumstance bonus to-hit on their next attack. Miss: Half damage, and enemies have a -1 Circumstance bonus to-hit for 1 round. Level 30 Ultimate power Weave the Soul Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 4 Target: One creature in range Attack: Spirit vs Resolve Hit: 6K + Spirit damage, and the creature is Blind, Deafened, and Muted (save ends all effects) Miss: 4K + Spirit damage, and the creature is Slowed.